Dragons & Time
by zNova1
Summary: Blinded by rage he accidently destroyed the planet... but now he's back but instead of destroying it, he was given a second chance and is now here to save it.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo, if you like it and want stuff to be included in, leave a comment!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 1: Accepted**

 **"You will pay for what you have done!"**

All I felt was anger, my loved ones killed right in front of me... It's time for revenge!

 _ **Blacked out**_

"Where am I?" I said as I started to look around & acknowledge the things around me.

"Wait hold on..." Natsu started to looking around him until he realized something way familiar...

"This is the forest where I met Igneel in?" The pink haired dragon slayer said as he got up.

"What the heck!" Natsu said as he realized his body was in the form of a child's.

"Did I turn back time?!" Natsu screamed in his head.

"Well the last thing I remember is being consumed by rage." Natsu said to himself.

"Hmmm, since I turned back time, Igneel should still be alive!" Natsu said through his mind as he started to jump up excitedly.

Feeling a small gust of air, the dragon slayer turned around to see a large dark red dragon behind him.

 **"Who may you be young one?"** The dragon said as it tilted its head.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel." Natsu said as he started to act.

 **"Hmm Natsu, do you know where your parents are?"** The large scaly dragon said as it moved closer to the boy.

"I don't know my parents I haven't even met them, when I woke up realized I was in a forest abandoned" Natsu calmly said.

 **"Wow... who would leave such a young boy in the forest alone.."** The scaly red dragon said as it's magic power started to rise.

"Don't worry, I'm better with out them!" The tanned boy said with a grin.

 **"That is a great way to think! I like that!"** The horned dragon said as it too started to grin.

"Yeah I guess." The pink haired boy said.

 **"Well boy I'm going to be honest with you..."** The dragon said as it sat down.

" **I sensed a extremely large magical power in you and I've also been looking for a sucsessor.."** The dragon king said.

"What does that mean?" Natsu said as he tilted his head cutely in his child form.

 **"I want to teach you magic!"** It shouted as it puffed his chest out rising his head awesomely.

"Really?!" He said is surprise.

 **"Yes, although I might have to teach you over magic, just one won't be enough for your level magical power."** The scaly red-horned dragon explained.

"Great, the more the better! When do we start?" He said with a wide grin.

 **"5months, but I would like to build a father & son relationship with you in that time, also general knowledge is required."** The dragon said.

'Shit! General knowledge sucks...'

'Actually no it doesn't! I need to change the way I think, if I don't start to learn I'll never change' The tanned boy said giving himself a little mental reset.

 **"Well Natsu, let's go to my cave I've got a couple deer's back there."** The red dragon said as it re-positioned.

"Great! I'm starving." The boy said as it hopped onto the back of the dragon.

" **Good thing I went on a morning hunt, lets go."** The dragon king said as it leaped into the cloudy sky.

 ** _IGNEEL'S CAVE_**

"That was a great meal." They both said in union as they patted their stomachs.

 **"Haha, it seems getting along wont be that hard."** Igneel laughed at their antics.

"I already like you dad, you've' welcomed me to your home and also fed me, no one has ever done that for me and I'm very grateful." He said with a wide smile surprising the large scaly dragon.

 **"I didn't know you felt that way too natsu..."** The dragon said as it started to squeeze and hug the young boy.

"C-can't breathe." He muttered.

 **"Oh sorry, I got carried away."** The dragon king said as it rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Don't worry... but" The boy said seriously.

"I want to start learning magic now! I feel like there is going to be a time where I have to protect people with my life, but I cant do that if I'm not strong enough... so please may you start teaching me!" He said with a fire in his heart, making the king of fire dragons grin mildly.

 **"Thats what I like to hear! We will start in a month, your body is very weak right now but I'm sure you will pick it up easily."** He said as he again puffed out his chest.

"Great dad!" The pink haired topless boy said as it hugged the scaly red dragon.

"Well I'm feeling kinda tired, mind if I take a nap?" The pink haired boy said as he rubbed his right eye.

 **"Sure mind if I joined you, hunting lose deer's tired me out."** Yawned the Fire Dragon King.

"Sure the more the merrier." He said as the boy began to laydown.

"Goodnight." He drifted off.

 **"Its the middle of the day but goodnight to you young one."** He chuckled.

 **'It seems like I've found a reason to live.'** The dragon king thought as he too drifted off.

 _ **1 MONTH LATER**_

 **'I feel like this day is going to be an interesting one'** The scaly red dragon said as it began to rise from its slumber.

 **"Natsu wake up, todays the day you will begin your training!"** He shouted across the cave in hope of alerting the young boy but got no response.

 **"Natsu wake up!"** Igneel boomed.

"I'm out here father, I've started to do a little training of my own." He replied haggardly.

 **"Ouu, I can't wait to see what you've discovered Natsu."** Hurried the horned dragon.

 **'What the heck...'**

 **'This power!'** Igneel thought as he began to fly to his sons aid.

 **WITH NATSU**

_"Physical abillity strengthening Re-activate!"_ The pink haired boy said tiredly, huffing and panting.

"High speed crash!" Natsu said as he ran up to the trees towards him in unmatched speed, breaking them in blinding speed.

"It's been a day since I've discovered that ability & I've already mastered it..."

"Amazing!" The time traveller shouted proudly letting infinity and beyond know his feats.

 **"Natsu are you ok?! I felt a tremendous magic power coming from here!"** A worried dragon king said.

"Oh dad your here, I wanted to show you the results of my training." The pink haired boy said happily.

 **"But what was that magical energy s-"** Igneel said but got cut off to another rise in magical power.

"Does this answer your question?" Natsu said as a white aura enveloped his body.

 **"Natsu what the heck..."** Igneel said with a dropped jaw.

"Pretty cool right, although it might seem all flash but its really simple, all I did was draw in the energy that was around me and exert, although it took quit a while to completely master it, the results were worthwhile." Smiled the pink haired boy.

 **"When did you learn how to use magic Natsu?! Also you said you mastered the skill, that would take a lifetime?!"** Igneel said in shock.

"A week after you took me in I invested my time in reading spell books and guides on how to use magic." Natsu said without a care in the world, which shocked the dragon even more.

 **"Amazing Natsu, I'm so proud of you!"** The dragon said as he came crashing down the young magic user.

"C-can't b-breathe." Struggled the boy, 'that damn dragon really needs to chill with those hugs.' Thought the tanned boy.

 **"Oh sorry son I got carried away again, hehe."** The dragon rubbed his head nervously in embarrassment.

 **"Natsu, do you know what day it is?"** The dragon asked in a serious note.

"Yes sir, it is the day I become a dragon slayer!" Natsu answered.

 **"Correct, do you know how to become a dragon slayer Natsu?"** Igneel asked.

"Yes, I have to drink the blood of my predecessor or slay him and imbibe his magic power." Natsu answered.

 **"Correct, I've already prepared everything so if your ready, be obtainable and come to the cave."** Igneel said calmly.

"I'm ready father, strength is needed, especially in this world, also id like to be able to protect the people I love and care for, so please let it commence." Natsu said eagerly.

 **"Jump on son."** Igneel said lowering his back so Natsu could climb on.

 ** _IGNEEL'S CAVE_**

 **"Well Natsu, I'll go bring the grail, you go and sit down."** Igneel said as he flew further into the cave.

"Ok, dad!" Natsu answered.

'I wonder what the hassle is, it wasn't like this the first ti-'

'Wait hold on, what was the first time like... I've read multiple books on the art of time travel and it doesn't say anything about affecting the victims memory...'

'This is very strange.' Natsu thought with much confusion.

'Did I ever have to go through this in my other life.' Thought the frustrated boy.

'I need to seek help, but the only time mage I know of is ultear, hmmm.' Natsu thought.

'Running out on my father now would seem kinda sketchy, give it a couple months, ill be able to have days of since that's when ill be half way through my fire dragon slaying magic.' Thought the young boy.

"Natsu I'm back, the grail is ready." Igneel said as he flew up to the pink haired young boy.

 **"Natsu repeat after me."**

 _ **"In royalty and loyalty I will serve as the king after I pass and to pass on the mark of the fire dragon, drink my blood you will rebirth into a greater you."**_ Igneel said as he passed on the grail to Natsu.

 _"In royalty and loyalty I will server as the king after my father passes, and to pass on the mark fire dragon to my kin." Natsu repeated._

 _ **"Drink my child."** _Igneel said as Natsu started to drink the blood from the grail.

 **"Feel anything yet?"** Igneel said nervously.

"Nope, was I supposed to?" Natsu said nonchalantly.

 **"So you didn't see a extremely large golden dragon?"** Igneel said."

"No-" Natsu said as he fell unconscious.

 **"I thought something was wrong with it there hehe, it was just a delay."** Laughed Igneel as he carried the unconscious boy to his bed.

 **"Good luck Natsu!"** Igneel said as he flew off into the cave.

 **NATSU'S MINDSCAPE**

"What the..."

"Where am I." Natsu muttered as he started to analyse the area he was in.

"And why am I floating?" He said in confusion.

"Hmmm, very strange." Natsu said as he began to move around.

"I must say though, the scenery is beautiful." Natsu said as he took in the view, it had large floating mountains with a nice bright sky yet it was also subtle on the eyes, in the middle of it all was a large floating castle that topped them all, it was white and had a golden dragons head at the tip of the roof.

 **"So you must be the new prince."** A new voice boomed.

"Who's there?" Natsu said alerted, he turned around and couldn't help but let out a mutter, "Beautiful" "I guess you must be the dragon my father spoke about." The pink haired magic user said as he took in the beauty of the golden dragon, it had large golden thick horns onto a scaly gold dragon head, it had large sheet like wings although they were paper thin, they were as tough as the hardest material known to man, moving onto the tail, it was very long and had a blade like tip to top it off.

 **"And who may your father be?"** The dragon asked.

"Igneel, The king of all fire dragons." Natsu asked respectfully.

 **"Ohhh Igneel, I'm his great great great great great great great..."**

 _ **5 MINTUES LATER**_

" **Great great Grand father, you may call me Goloria young one."** Said the golden dragon.

"Amazing, so I'm guessing you must be The Emperor Of Fire Dragon's." Natsu said excitedly.

 **"Hmmm, very close young one, but try a little higher next time."** Laughed the Golden Dragon Goloria.

 **"I am the God of all fire dragon's."** The dragon said proudly, which lead to a jaw dropped Natsu.

"God of fire dragons... amazing!" Natsu said excitedly.

"But why am I here, is there some sort of test I have to complete?" Natsu wondered.

 **"There is actually, you have to be proven worthy of the mark of the fire dragon."** Answered Goloria.

"Hmmm ok, when do I start?" Natsu said.

 **"Now, try to get to that castle, if you can, you will proceed to the next test."** Said the Dragon god as the it disappeared.

"Hmm, its time to think, lets create some new skills!" Natsu said as he got into as stance.

 **"Ouu, I nearly forgot, you will be under extreme level gravity magic."** The dragon said as it snapped his fingers.

"Even better." Natsu grinned.

 **"Bye-bye"** The dragon said as it disappeared which progressed Natsu to fall to the bottom like cookies in milk.

 _"Full power release."_ Shouted Natsu as a white blinding aura surrounded him and where he was.

 _"Physical ability strengthening."_ Natsu muttered.

 _"Lightweight." Said Natsu._

 _"Access denied, this is a high level spell, please decipher this spell with inscriptive magic...Dumbass" A new voice toned._

"Who's there?" The boy said in panic.

"I'm Gavern, think of me as a person bodyguard." The new character said, he had bright blonde hair, pitch black eyes, also fairly tanned skin and a gold ring on his index finger on his right hand, oh and I almost forgot... he was a kid , about the same age as Natsu.

"One, how did you get in here, two, who assigned you as my bodyguard, three, since when did you become my body guard?" Natsu said defensively with a little attitude.

"I'm your bodyguard, I can be with you anytime I want, who assigned me? Chronos the God Of Time, also I became your body guard shortly after you destroyed the planet." Said the blonde haired boy.

"Hmmm, so I destroyed the planet, luckily Chronos turned back time." Chuckled Natsu.

"I thought you would be a little bit more surprised." Said the bodyguard of Natsu dragneel with wide eyes.

"This past month I've been doing research on time, and I stumbled across Chrono the time god in one of my books, so I put two and two together since he is the only one who could break such a law." Said Natsu as he scratched his head.

"Hmmm interesting, but did you know this... just like how dragons need to find a successor demons too... but gods do the same too! Natsu you are the bearer of the Soul of Chronos..."

 **End of chapter guys, I know it suck but sorry, this is the worst chapter of a story I've ever done but please forgive me.**


	2. Dragons & Time Discussion

Dragons & Time Chapter 1 Discussion

If you didn't get it let me put you in the light!

Natsu has to go through a test to receive his dragon slaying magic but he doesn't remember going through that in his old life, why?

Well lets just say it has something to do with his E.N.D. Counterpart.

His magic, right now he old knows 1 magic and that is strengthening magic, its more of a sub-category of magic in the book he read from, there's force, crash, & gravity magic.

Stay tuned for crash magic Natsu!

I would see why some of you would get confused, on wattpad there is more of a transition to the next scene but it doesn't really have that loading feature on here.

All I can say is Natsu made a deal with the God of time, Chronos, which caused Gavern to play a part in this story & for Natsu to receive his god slaying magic, also Gavern will be Natsu's secret magic teacher in later chapters.

Btw Natsu will not be a dumbass in this Fanfic, be will be a thoughtful strategist who could rival even mavis's skill in strategy.

I'm also very sorry for the lack of descriptive text in this, I will try to expand my vocabulary and do some research on synonyms and antonyms & magic skills.

You guys really need to get wattpad, there is much more Author notes and updates, Also for my story Devil Dragon of DXD there are really good drawings of Igneel as a dragon gauntlet.

Sorry I got lost track.

If you want this to be harem please leave a review.

Sorry if the first chapter was a bit random, ill try to get inspiration from other writers and implement it in the second and the rest of the chapters.

One more thing, Do you want a Fairy Tail X Highschool of the dead Crossover or a new chapter of Devil Dragon Of DXD this week. I'll do a poll.

Bye-bye.


End file.
